Une autre sorte de magie
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: Comment motiver un gardien de but...


**Une autre sorte de magie**

Auteur : Nini

Genre:One shot. Romance R/Her et H/Gin

Résumé : Comment motiver un gardien de but… (nul le résumé ? je sais…)

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, tout à JK et rien à moi sauf les idées !

Note de l'auteur : Première fic publiée ici. Je vous promets que j'ai fait mieux après. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Dédicace : A Dinou ! Ma première lectrice Harry potter ! ;)

BONNE LECTURE !

C'était juste avant un match de Quidditch. Hermione s'installa dans les tribunes aux côtés de Neville et des autres Gryffondors. Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Tout à coup, Ginny arriva.

-Hermione ! l'interpella-t-elle.

-Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le match va commencé !

-On a besoin d'aide. dit-elle simplement en reprenant son souffle.

-Rien de grave ? demande Neville

-Non non !

-Alors quoi ? insista Hermione.

-Viens. Répliqua la dernière des Weasley en prenant le bras de son amie.

Et elle la traîna ainsi jusqu'aux vestiaires. En chemin, elle vit le reste de l'équipe attendre dehors. Il manquait Ron et Harry. Les autres joueurs et joueuses étaient un peu pâle et stressés, ils soufflaient et sautillaient sur place pour faire passer l'angoisse. En effet, le match qu'ils allaient disputer était un match important qui pouvait assurerla victoire de Gryffondor dans le championnat. Ginny amena Hermione devant l'entrée des vestiaires.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda cette dernière.

-C'est Ron. Il est….euh…Viens voir.

Ginny fit entrer Hermione. Harry s'approcha d'elles.

-Ya rien à faire. J'ai beau dire n'importe quoi, il n'arrive pas à déstresser. Dit-il découragé.

En effet, on pouvait voir le rouquin l'air maladif, tremblotant, serrant son balai tellement fort que ses jointures devaient être blanches sous ces gants.

-Hermione, tu es notre dernier espoir. On a tout essayé. déclara Ginny.

-Et il nous reste trois minutes avant le début du match. Conclut Harry en regardant sa montre.

Hermione soupira et réfléchit. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le motiver…

-Laissez moi seule avec lui. Finit-elle par répondre.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Ginny acquiesca et entraîna Harry dehors avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Maintenant ils trépignaient en se demandant comment leur amie allait débloquer la situation. Enfin, deux minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortit, rassura nos deux amis et fila sans demander son reste.

-C'est moi où elle…commenca Ginny avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Ron.

-Ron ! Alors ? questionna Harry.

-On a un match à gagner mes amis. Alors il va falloir vous bougez. Aucun souaffle ne rentrera dans mes buts. dit le rouquin, sûr de lui, en dévorant une barre de céréales.

Il passa devant Ginny et Harry et rejoignit les autres. Nos deux amis se regardèrent héberlués. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par l'annonce des noms des joueurs par le nouveau commentateur. Ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe et s'envolèrent au-dessus du terrain.

Ron tint sa promesse. Il n'encaissa aucun but. Bien que parfois cela fut de justesse, il arrêta chaque tir adverse. Il vaiat une détermination farouche à ne laisser aucun souaffle passer. Cela étonna d'ailleurs plus d'un. Giiny et les autres poursuiveurs s'étaient démenés et avaient inscrit 200 buts. Quand à Harry, il attrapa le vif d'Or en feintant son adversaire, réduisant la marque à 330 points pour Gryffondor et 0 pour les autres.

Cette victoire écrasante malgré tous les efforts de l'équipe adverse méritait bien une fête qui eu lieu comme d'habitude dans la Salle Commune des Lions. La fête dura tout l'après-midi mais Hermione ne s'y montra pas ce qui inquiéta Harry et Ginny. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à en parler à Ron, ils le virent sortir de la pièce discrètement. Intrigués, ils le suivirent jusque dans le parc. Il n'y avait personne dehors à cette heure là. Harry et Ginny allèrent se cacher derrière un arbre tandis que Ron se rapprochait du lac. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent Hermione, assise sous leur hêtre préféré en train de lire un livre comme à son habitude.

Ron signala sa présence en toussant.

-Hum hum.

-Je t'ai vu. Dit-elle simplement.

-Ah euh…

Ne sachant que faire, il s'assit.

De là où ils étaient, Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient pas les entendre. Soudain, ils se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas de trop mais la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste et ils restèrent cachés derrière leur arbre tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose.

Hermione continuait de lire ou du moins faisait semblant, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer Ron à ses côtés.

-Tu..euh…Tu m'avais promis quelque chose si j'arrêtai tous les tirs et euh…commenca Ron en rougissant.

-Je sais. Répondit Hermione en refermant son bouquin.

Elle rosit. La gorge sèche, elle fixait le lac pour éviter de croiser le regard du rouquin. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux. Harry et Ginny quand à eux étaient plutôt mal à l'aise de se trouver là. Ron arrachait de l'herbe qu'il déchirait en petits morceaux pour se calmer mais son cœur refusait de ralentir. D'un coup, le côté gryffondor de sa personnalité fit surface. Il se tourna doucement vers Hermione. Il remit délicatement une de ses mèches brunes un peu folles derrière son oreille. Hermione rougit.

-Je..Je ne veux pas te forcer. Alors…euh..oublions ça, tu veux. Dit-il

Ron se releva, s'épousta et commenca à s'éloigner.

Hermione se leva à son tour et le regarda partir. Son cœur battait furieusement.

-Attends..murmura-t-elle…Ron ! Attends ! dit-elle plus fort.

Il se stoppa.

-Une promesse est une promesse. Dit-elle, la gorge plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se retourna et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui vira au rouge pivoine. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'osa plus bouger. Elle hésita. Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle rompit le contact, Ron reprti contact avec la réalité et avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire le moindre geste de recul, il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de lui, et captura ses lèvres. Surprise elle répondit néanmoins à son baiser et passa ses bras derrière son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Harry et Ginny cessèrent aussitôt de les regarder, gênés. Ils restèrent plantés là derrière leur arbre. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade.

-Si je te dis que ça me donne des idées… qu'est-ce que tu feras ? articula-t-il la gorge sèche.

Ginny déglutit avec peine, aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Son rêve allait peut-être se réaliser après tant d'années…Elle respira un bon coup et se planta devant lui.

-Montre moi. Dit-elle simplement, son ton pas aussi assuré qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ginny était là, devant lui, le regard flamboyant. Rejetant ses derniers scrupules, il passa une main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille, rapprocha doucement son visage du sien pour lui permettre de s'échapper au cas où… Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il l'embrassa timidement, mal assuré. Elle répondit à son baiser. Harry resserra alors son étreinte. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler, il était au paradis.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés, alertés par un bruit et maintenant ils les regardaient : Ron stupéfait, Hermione rayonnante, ravie pour les deux jeunes gens. Avant que le rouquin ne puisse émettre la moindre objection, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, jouant même avec les lèvres de son compagnon. Ron oublia complètement Ginny et Harry et le reste du monde.

Il y a toujours de la magie à Poudlard. Quelle qu'elle soit. ;)

Fin.


End file.
